1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a resin sealing method of a semiconductor device and more particularly to a resin sealing method of a semiconductor device for making it possible to prevent misregistration of the semiconductor device at the resin sealing time when the semiconductor device disposed at a predetermined position of a support plate is sealed with a resin.
2. Related Arts
After each of semiconductor devices each formed with electrode terminals on one side is positioned and is disposed with the electrode terminals aimed at an adhesive layer applied onto a support body, an opposite side of each of the semiconductor devices is sealed with a seal resin in a collective manner. This method is known as a molding method. Representative molding methods are, for example, a transfer molding method of injecting a seal resin from a side face of semiconductor devices positioned and disposed on a support body and sealing the semiconductor devices with the resin and a compression molding method of compressing a seal resin supplied from the upper face of semiconductor devices positioned and disposed on a support body and the semiconductor devices in an up and down direction and sealing the semiconductor devices with the resin.
As a specific example of the molding method, for example, a method described in Patent Document 1 is available.
In the molding method described in Patent Document 1, an epoxy-based adhesive layer is applied onto a support plate made of a metal substrate and the face of a semiconductor device where electrode terminals are formed is adhered to a predetermined position of the uncured adhesive layer and then the semiconductor device is sealed with an insulating resin and next the support plate is peeled off from the insulating resin and then the adhesive layer is removed and the electrode terminals are exposed and then a re-wiring circuit and external connection bumps are connected.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 283987/1992 (see paragraphs [0033] to [0040] and FIG. 7)
In the molding method in Patent Document 1, since the support plate and the adhesive layer are peeled off from the semiconductor device sealed with resin, the adhesive layer and the semiconductor device are lightly adhered to each other so as to easily peel off the semiconductor device and the adhesive layer. On the other hand, in recent years, a support substrate has been formed large and the number of semiconductor devices mounted on the support plate has increased. Thus, it has become evident that there is a problem in that when the semiconductor devices are sealed with resin, misregistration of some semiconductor devices occurs because of a seal resin flow. Such misregistration of the semiconductor devices makes it impossible to form micro wiring after resin seal and results in defectives of most or all of the semiconductor devices on the support plate and reduction in yield.